


The summoned sixteen

by Certified_degenerate_male



Series: Summoned sixteen saga [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_degenerate_male/pseuds/Certified_degenerate_male
Summary: A short prophecy about the v3 cast in another world.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Summoned sixteen saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a fic based off this later, you can use this to set up a fanfic, but please quote me.-- Certified_degenerate_male

A bubbling slime, who rules out of fear  
A widow of web, who protects those who're dear  
A gentleman beetle, with the biggest horn  
A self proclaimed genius, well versed in porn  
A cheery artist, who is always abloom  
A man of darkness, shrouded in gloom  
A depressed convict, who'll rule the land  
A ghostly researcher, who shall hold his hand  
A calm pianist, in the bowels of a storm  
A martial artist, who's always warm  
A friendly moth, whose gained control of the moon  
A lawful robot, who is way out of tune  
A woman of knives, who studied the blade  
A man of bodies, who's secretly afraid  
A benevolent mage, who kills a god first  
A clever cosplayer, who only pretends to be the worst

These sixteen shall seize control  
They will rule the world from mana to the soul  
Many will try to prevent the loss of the gods  
However they'll be used as pawns or crushed like arthropods 

After the death and despair of war  
The new gods will make violence go down in lore  
Remember them well and you might survive for the god that shall send them will be foriegn and strange and is consistently known by only one name

Atua


	2. Death before life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tags do say reincarnation au  
> >: )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets dark folks really dark

School is sometimes not the worst part of the year, but if you want to know about there last hellish year at hopes peak you need to know some facts.

1 I am the merciful god watching over them, my name is Atua and I watch over and protect them.

2 there are other gods the most prevalent during this time are the gods of war, pain, and loss.

3 Japan is winning the war thanks to its ultimates.

Now we got an angry group of nations and a clear home to their deadliest enemies. The school has blast doors to stop ground invasions from getting to the classes, and a bomb shelter to protect them from nukes. The enemy desperate launches a ground invasion trapping the students in the rooms they then launch a nuke. The enemy lost all their troops, while a few classes managed to escape fate a majority didn't this includes class V3. I will write down there dying words in this place as to entertain those who are reading.

Screaming and sobbing echoes through the room  
"Gonta can you break down the door" Kokichi yells tears streaking down his face  
"Gonta can't" he cries, tears and snot falling down his face "Gonta useless, Gonta can't even budge the door"  
"Miu please tell me you can hack it" Kokichi yells barely composed enough to talk "N-N-No I-I I can't it's impossible, we have only one option and it's to die" Miu yells out, at this revelation those who were holding it in let go the loud noises growing to encompass the room. People start rushing around the room in a flurry of tears breaking things into weapons and trying to escape and through all this, one sits letting go and praying to meet the others in the next life. A few minutes before there hit Kiibo speaks up stunning everyone " everyone, I know a way to not let the enemy take our lives" he says " I will initiate my self-destruct feature it won't break the walls or the door or even the window shield, but it means the enemy won't take our lives, it shows that we refuse to die to them" everybody is stunned at his statement nobody has any idea what to say K1-B0 looks up "we got a few seconds before the bomb hits after a certain point I won't be able to explode before the nuke so make your decision" he says the group mutters and mumbles before they decide it's a better way to die K1-B0 starts the sequence and a few seconds later there gone there bodies fall and a few seconds later there flesh melts there bones scorch and the metallic man melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix them

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this is good, i would love some feedback so i might know if making a long running series would be worth it.  
> If you want to know there species and godly gifts I'll give them as this was intentionally cryptic.


End file.
